


A Child's First Chocobo [Artwork]

by chickadeequill



Category: Final Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeequill/pseuds/chickadeequill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: SofA Lite





	A Child's First Chocobo [Artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betaaa/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



A child's first chocobo.


End file.
